It has been known that crystal shape and size distribution of explosive materials are important parameters which affect the product quality handling characteristics and product safety. Because of such facts, explosive materials are subjected to various processing techniques to facilitate fabrication of explosive devices and ensure optimum product quality. The techniques are designed to modify granulation and crystal morphology and thereby improve the powder flow, bulk and pressed density and dusting properties of explosive. Customary modification techniques known in the art, which are either used alone or in combination, are grinding, adding binders and/or sensitizers and recrystallizing the explosive material.